Father Figures Day
by flo-bizet
Summary: A Fathers Day fic between Kurogane and Sakura as Sakura gives her father figure a gift! Kurogane is confused as anything but shows his gentle side... so long as no one saw. Chapter Two: It's Mothers Day now, so Syaoran gives his mother figure a gift, too!
1. Fathers Day

**Date Written:** June 16, 2007

**Summary:** It's a one shot, I don't need to summarize this 'cause it's already summarized in the summary… yeah.

**Flo:** I just heart Kurogane/Sakura father/daughter moments so much! It's so gosh darn cute! -_heart eyes_-

**Fai:** I agree whole heartedly!

**Mokona:** Mokona, too!

**Kurogane:** -_sulking in a corner not wanting to admit it melts his heart_-…

**WARNIGNS!** None! It's just a cute little one shot! YAYS! Well, I suppose the small, minute amount of KuroFai-ness at the end, but really, who doesn't expect such a thing in these fan fictions? It's CLAMP!

**Disclaimer:** You know, I thought I was forgetting something in the last few fan fictions I've posted… crap, hope that doesn't come back to bite with "Cloud Nine," it can still be fixed with "The Quest of Sir Kurogane." … No Tsubasa ownage going on here.

**LAST NOTE!** I know Father's Day is tomorrow, but I'll be gone tomorrow on important Father/daughter bonding fishing trip… yay. But I love my daddy and this is what he wants… fish. And I wrote this in 1 1/2 hours! Beware.

**Hope you enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Today had been a nice day for Kurogane. No really. It had been a wonderfully peaceful day. Yes, there was the usual magician and manjuu bun bugging him, but it had only lasted for half the day as opposed to the normal full day. The kid was even extra attentive during their training session that day, which was really shocking considering Kurogane didn't think he could get even more focused. It was kind of scary, but in a good way. The princess hadn't been in his general vicinity for a while, but he didn't worry too much. If she was in trouble, the kid's princess in danger senses would notify him and the normal courses of action would be taken. In whole, Kurogane hadn't had so much relaxation time ever since they had started this journey. It was disturbing as hell.

Kurogane didn't think he could take much more of this unsettling quiet time. Not only was it cutting into his "man of action" style, it was also a horrible omen. Something bad was sure to happen, whether it be as simple as the mage and manjuu attacking him with whatever sick, sick plan they had probably been planning all day, or as catastrophic as the princess falling into a concentrated pool of acid and the kid jumping in after her.

Just when he was coming to the edge of his sanity and about to get out of his disturbingly comfortable chair (complete with a foot rest which was just the most amazing and useful thing he had ever seen), the princess suddenly materialized in front of him. By the way she was standing there and how she jumped when he began to get up, Kurogane thought she must have been standing there for a while trying to get his attention, which was frankly, impossible when you're being paranoid and sitting in a ridiculously comfy chair. She continued to stand there, staring at him. It wasn't until a full minute had passed of her not blinking that it occurred to Kurogane she was completely paralyzed with fear.

"Oi," he said, standing up to lightly knock her on her head. Thankfully, that got her back to reality and she quickly looked up at him. But since they were in such close proximity, she ended up leaning too far back and nearly falling. Kurogane grabbed her arm before she could make it too far back, though, since he had predicted the poor thing would do that. Had the kid been there, though, he would have let him play hero and dramatically yell out her name while diving to catch her. Heaven forbid she bruise her butt.

"Ah, thank you, Kurogane-san!" she quickly said once she got her balance. She backed up a bit, but that was it. She was looking at him, however, and was fiddling with something in her apron.

Sighing, Kurogane said, "If you want to say something, say it. No matter what that magician tells you, I don't bite."

The girl actually giggled at that. "Right," she began, with a little puff as if to bring out her determination. "Um, well, Kurogane-san, I was with Fai-san yesterday, shopping, and we saw a lot of signs advertising a type of holiday tomorrow, I mean, today tomorrow because yesterday's tomorrow is today's today, but you probably knew what I meant, but-"

"Stop." She immediately stopped and looked at him like a chipmunk. "Take some breaths to calm down and think about what you're going to say so you're not babbling like an idiot."

"Okay." Her first few breaths resembled hyperventilation, so Kurogane had to go get her a bag to breath into. Once back to regular breathing, she thanked him and tried to continue. "Well, the signs were saying stuff about buying your, um… father something for today and that today is 'Fathers Day.'" She paused to look at Kurogane, unsure if she should continue.

Kurogane wasn't dumb. He knew exactly where this was going. However, the princess wasn't blonde, didn't have blue eyes, didn't wear extremely fluffy coats (most of the time), and was, from what he could tell, sane. So he crossed his arms indifferently as an okay for her to go on.

"And I know and remember my father, but he's… not with us anymore. Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought that up!"

"Don't worry about it," Kurogane said, putting a hand on her head as a silent way to show he understood. "But if you don't spit out whatever you're trying to say, already, I'll have to shake it out of you."

She giggled again before continuing (to Kurogane's great relief because this was starting to seem like it was going to take hours if she kept going off topic). "You know how Mokona and Fai-san call you, um…"

"… 'Kuro-daddy?'" he offered, much to his extreme disgust at having to say it. At least she knows you don't want to hear it, he thought.

"Y-yes… Well, I kind of think that you are sort of, um, like a father to Syaoran and me. It's nice." She was blushing like crazy, now. "And since today is Fathers Day, I was hoping that, if you don't mind, you'd, um, accept this gift from me, please?"

Kurogane had to lean down to hear that last part as her voice was getting smaller with each word. When he looked down, he saw her bangs covering her eyes while she held out a small box wrapped in paper with yellow smiley faces on it, which must have been what was in her apron. He stood there looking at it for a moment, trying to figure out how and why this girl saw a blood thirsty ninja as a father figure before taking it. Sakura looked up right when he did and smiled brightly up at him, waiting with excitement for him to open it.

With one last look at her, Kurogane began to mercilessly rip through all of those smug yellow faces and slowly lifted the box's lid when he came to it. Honestly, he was expecting something like a talking fish since she was shopping with the idiot, after all. Instead, he saw a simple wrist watch with a leather band. It looked like it was hand crafted, and extremely well at that. Taking it out of the box, he held it in his hands for a while before putting it on and examining how it looked. It looked pretty damn good, if he did say so himself.

Returning his attention to Sakura, Kurogane said, "It's nice. Thanks. But, you know, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes," she said, her eyes practically sparkling. "But I wanted to! You've done so much for us all that I thought you deserved this. I wish I could do more to help, though."

"Unless you want me to teach you how to use a sword, too, then I would say you're doing fine with the way things are." (1)

Before he could say anything else, he felt Sakura throw her arms around him and snuggle into him, giggling again. Kurogane stood there for a second, frozen, not quite sure what the hell was going on. Then, giving a quick look around to make sure no manjuu bun was hiding, he patted her head. They stayed like that for a while before Sakura smiled up at him and said, "I'm so glad you like your present!"

Kurogane looked off to the side, saying nothing. Another moment of her simply smiling at him passed before she excused herself to go find the kid. Kurogane just fell back into the world's most comfortable chair and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"That was sweet," a voice said behind him as hands came down to massage his shoulders. "Wasn't it, Kuro-daddy?"

"I don't see how she can possibly imagine me as her father," Kurogane said.

"Why's that? You keep us all safe, just like a good daddy! They real question is how can she not see you as a father?" Fai then bent over the chair to give Kurogane an upside down view of his grinning face.

"You have a point there. Especially when she's constantly hearing it from you and that manjuu bun! Probably some psychological suggestion, or something."

Fai just kissed his nose and said, "Maybe. Or maybe you're just denying your paternal instincts! Either way, you can't say that our Sakura-chan isn't the sweetest girl in the whole world, can you?"

Kurogane just grunted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1.)** I should have put this in after that:

Chipmunk faced again, Sakura asked, "Would you really teach me how to use a sword?" She actually looked a bit hopeful. It was then that Kurogane's heart truly melted and he embraced his wonderful daughter.

**2.)** (this is a side note) I've always thought that Sakura and Kurogane got along very well (Piffle World!) but I thought that she would feel a bit awkward giving Kurogane a Fathers Day present. Plus, it was cute as anything! -_goes into Tomoyo mode_-

**A/N:** Too… many… PLOT BUNNIES! I already have another idea for another one shot! Geez. But I will be updating my other Tsubasa fics soon… hopefully. That is, if I can't exterminate these freakin' bunnies already! -begins to kick the numerous bunnies- Odd, I usually don't get this many ideas for stories during the summer. -_shrug_-

You know what to do!

Please leave a review!

As always, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed with my little brother's homemade brownies! Don't worry, I supervised.


	2. Mothers Day

**Date Written:** May 10, 2008

**Summary:** It's now Mother's Day for the group! What is Syaoran going to give his Mother Figure?

**Flo:** So I totally forgot about writing a Mother's Day chapter for this up until, oh… two hours ago at work. It is now 10:30 at night and I'm exhausted, but I MUST WRITE THIS!!

**WARNINGS!** Did I put this in the Father's Day one? I don't know. None, really. I would hope not, right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa and condemn whoever thought this to be necessary to put.

**Hope you enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The past day had been rather strange for Fai. He was woken up by Mokona, trying to balance a tray on her head with what was later described as breakfast. It wasn't what one would say was edible, per say, but Mokona just looked so proud as she smiled up at him expectantly that Fai found that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. So he gulped down the crumbled toast, destroyed orange (it appeared to have been attempted to be formed into a flower of sorts), and crunchy oatmeal with as much milk as possible, writing it off as milk going great with every and all things.

It didn't take long for Fai to develop a stomach ache from it (in hind sight, chugging that much milk probably was not a smart idea), but what could he do? Their current living area needed to be taken care of. Meals needed to be made, Mokonas and princesses to keep track of, ninja's to annoy. A stomach ache couldn't get in the way of his duties to his adopted family and he wouldn't let them, either. No, nothing could keep Fai from taking care of the house and everyone residing inside of it.

Except for adorably defiant princesses.

Fai hadn't taken two steps into the kitchen when Sakura pushed him right back out, saying that she would be cleaning the kitchen after Mokona's adventure in cooking and to not worry about it. Naturally, Fai was going to object to this and say that he'd really feel much better if he took care of it so Sakura could rest, but right when he opened his mouth, Sakura held up her hand and insisted that she do it. Fai was then directed into a pair of cozy slippers and given some heavenly ginger tea to ease his stomach (it seemed Sakura didn't have the heart to inform Mokona of her hazardous food and Fai didn't blame her one bit).

Seeing that there was no room for argument, Fai shrugged and settled down on the window seat with his tea, taking the time to relax for a while. Key words, "a while." As soon as he was finished with his tea, Fai was back up and making his way to the closet for this world's version of a vacuum. Just because Sakura was taking care of the kitchen didn't mean that the rest of the house was going to clean itself.

Apparently it was, though. At least according to Kurogane who grabbed Fai around the waist, slung him over his shoulder and dropped him onto the couch before he could even touch the closet. Fai received absolutely no answer to his questions of what exactly he was doing or why. Instead, the man clenched his teeth so hard that Fai swore he saw them start to break and turned on his heel to stomp out of the house. The stomping was normal, but the silence and odd could-be kidnapping was not.

That was primarily what Fai's morning and midday consisted of. Attempts at doing what he felt he was around to do (heavy lifting was Kurogane's area of expertise), only to be foiled before he was able to lift a finger. Sakura and Mokona appeared to be always in the dark shadows to pounce on Fai right when he was about to do some work, then offer him random treats or something. Kurogane hadn't yelled at him all day, even when he began to sing "Mary had a Little Lamb" over and over with Kurogane's many nicknames as replacement for "Mary." Meanwhile, Syaoran hadn't shown his face at all. Sakura said he was at the market and didn't seem worried in the least, which meant that all was right in the world, Syaoran-location-wise.

It was probably around two in the afternoon that Fai decided to accept their weird behavior and actually relax. He had on fluffy as sin slippers, an endless supply of wonderful drinks being provided, a beautiful and peaceful garden to spend time in, and an empty book that was just begging to have words put inside of it. Really, there wasn't anything for him to argue with when given such a wonderful gift. And yes, he was rather confused as to the sudden and immense enthusiasm the others had for his peace of mind, but he figured he would worry about that later. In the meantime, Fai was quite content to sip tea and write his interpretations of their journey thus far.

It was perhaps an hour or so later in which a shadow appeared over Fai's book, then disappeared a moment later. One minute later, it happened again. Then a third and fourth time during the next five minutes. Despite it providing what could be endless amusement for Fai, he felt that he should perhaps inform this figure that he knew he was there.

"Syaoran-kun, are you dancing?" Fai asked, turning his head slightly around to find Syaoran looking very embarrassed.

He didn't jump at Fai's question, as it appeared he was used to the man knowing everything. However, that didn't stop him from sputtering out his answer.

"Um, no, Fai-san," he began. "I was just trying to, uh, think of a good way t-to give you… well, it-it's really weird and not what you think, okay?! It's something else and… and… I don't know if it's appropriate but… here!"

With his speech over with, Syaoran shut his eyes and thrust in front of him a small bouquet of roses, complete with a red ribbon tying them together. Needless to say, Fai was very confused, but he realized that Syaoran was getting increasingly flustered the longer Fai sat there doing nothing.

"Are those for me?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Hesitantly opening one eye, Syaoran answered, "Y-Yes."

Fai couldn't help but chuckle at how embarrassed the poor boy was. Patting the ground beside him, he said, "Come sit with me, Syaoran-kun. You're face is almost as red as the roses, you need to relax!"

As Syaoran did as instructed, Fai took the bundle of flowers from him and breathed in their scent. They really were lovely, not completely in bloom making it so they still had a while before they died completely. He found that he couldn't stop from smiling because of this.

"So," he started, "I take it that this is not a love confession but something else, right?"

Syaoran quickly nodded, his face regaining a bit of the blush. It was very endearing.

"Would you mind telling me what the occasion is, then? Everyone else is acting so helpful and extra nice, but I know it's not my birthday."

"Right," Syaoran said. "Well, you see… Remember about, I guess, a year ago when we all made sure to give Kurogane-san some peace and quiet because that world was having a special day for, um, fathers?"

Fai thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yup! Father's Day, how could I forget? Kuro-rin was so, so happy that you and Sakura-chan made him feel special for being such a wonderful daddy! But what does that have to do with me?"

Syaoran nervously laughed a bit at that. "A day or two ago when we were out looking for Sakura's feather, we saw signs for another special day like that one. This one is for… mothers."

Fai's wide smile was replaced by a look of shock. "Mother's… Day?"

Syaoran nodded, his obvious embarrassment coming back.

It was definitely a shocking revelation. True, Fai had no problem referring to himself as their "mother" to play along with Mokona, but he had always thought that it was just for fun and that they didn't actually think of him as such. For one thing he was a man, of course, and for another, he never thought that what he did for them was all that special. Taking care of them came so naturally that he hadn't realized he was doing it at first. He couldn't remember very much of what his own mother was like, either, and so had never quite understood what a mother's love was. Because of that, he didn't feel that he would be able to provide that kind of comfort to the children.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran suddenly asked. "Um, I'm sorry if I insulted you, Fai-san! I-I know that you're a man, of course, and that Mokona kids around a lot so I'm sorry for assuming that you wouldn't mind and-"

"It's okay, Syaoran-kun," Fai interrupted. "Actually, I'm very touched that you would give these to me with such a wonderful sentiment."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad. And I know that it's weird to think of you as a mother since you're a man, but I actually don't remember my own. And I think that at some point in this journey I've gotten a good idea of how it feels to have one from being with you. You're always there for us when we need someone to talk to and work so hard to make sure we're okay or when we're sick you're the first one to know and make us soup… so, I guess that what I really want to say is thank you, Fai-san."

This wasn't at all what Fai expected from the children. Then again, there were a lot of things on this journey that Fai didn't expect from any of them. It should have filled him with worry, but he found that that feeling was as far from him as possible.

A small, yet warm smile came back to him as he pulled Syaoran in for a hug. At first, the boy was a bit stiff, though he quickly relaxed and returned the embrace.

"You know," Fai began as he tried to smooth down some of Syaoran's hair, "you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, Kurogane-san was the one who noticed all of the signs first and... 'casually' mentioned it to us," Syaoran said, looking up at him. "Then Sakura, Mokona and me decided that you definitely deserved this."

Fai chuckled again as he released the boy. "Well thank you very much, Syaoran-kun! I'll make sure to dry these out so I can keep them as long as I can. They're very beautiful! You didn't spend too much, did you?"

"Sakura said not to tell you."

"Hm, so it was more than I would have let you, huh?"

"… I-I think I should go help her with the chores right about now. Oh, and could you not tell Kurogane-san what I said about how he hinted about today? I don't think he'd like you knowing for some reason."

"Of course not! A good mother always keeps secrets from Daddy!"

Syaoran laughed at that and with another thank you, ran off into the house.

Fai fell back onto the grass and hugged his roses to his chest to keep his heart from bursting with happiness. True, it was a bit odd that Syaoran saw him as a mother figure, but he couldn't find himself able to care that much.

"I suppose I should thank you, too, Kuro-tan!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Sure enough, Kurogane sulked out from the side of the house, looking a bit annoyed that he had been caught ease dropping. "Don't say it," he said.

"Say what?" Fai asked as he swung back up into a sitting position. "I only want to thank you for being so nice and to also order you to give me a foot massage!"

"What?! No, I'm not doing that! And I haven't been doing anything different, you're not my mother! The kids are the ones with the idea that you need to be even lazier today than normal."

"Hmmm... Do you think that it's okay?"

Kurogane paused for a moment and glanced at his watch before dropping down onto the grass beside him. "Why not? It's not hurting anything. Besides, it's like the kid said. You do take good care of them for an idiotic mage. Personally, I think that all of this is stupid but if we make the kids happy when they need it most, then it's a good thing. Right?"

Fai sighed as he brushed one of the soft petals, a loving smile unable to leave his face. "I agree."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** Uuuuuuugh… I had to stop last night about 600 words in. I couldn't do it, too tired. Luckily, my mother isn't into the whole spa thing (though I wish she was for selfish purposes) so we're just staying at home today and I'm making her chocolate lava cakes (yes, the same ones from Tsubasa!). This was more difficult simply because Syaoran's a boy. But considering, I'm quite happy with how this turned out.

So what do you people think? A good continuation from the Father's Day one? I thought it would be a good idea to kind of connect them. I hope everyone liked it and didn't get too many cavities, detists can be expensive. But **THIS IS NOW OFFICIALLY FINISHED!** Oh, and I thought about changing the title because of this unplanned continuation, but I think it would have confused people. Thank you for reading!

You know what to do!

Please leave a review!

As always, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed with the recipe for chocolate lava cakes! (though, if you request it, I'll still send it to you!)


End file.
